The Betrayer
The Betrayer was the founder of the Blood Spiral Brotherhood and the main antagonist to the Huntik Foundation after the fall of the Professor. Rassimov talks with his spirit and receives orders, while the Betrayer's corpse sits in the throne room of the Blood Spiral Base. History The man now known only as the Betrayer was once the best friend and a trusted ally of Lord Casterwill. After the 500-year war against the Nullifiers and Casterwill's subsequent death, the sons and daughters of Casterwill were betrayed. The Betrayer allied himself with the Nullifiers, using the Amulet of Void at the Spiral Mark as a part of a dark ritual, performed on the longest night of the year, to bring the Nullifiers back to Earth. Using the Necklace of Tutankhamun created from glass found within a comet associated with Void's Amulet, the Betrayer sought to control the Nullifiers for his own agenda. The Betrayer also created his own personal army, the Blood Spiral Brotherhood. He was opposed by the Casterwills, and the Spiral Mark again was sealed while the Red Comet was visible in the sky. He henceforth became known in the Casterwill records simply as "the Betrayer" for these actions. After death, the Betrayer's corpse remained on a throne in the Blood Spiral Base. . His spirit lived on, running the now weakened Blood Spiral through Rassimov. During the confrontation between the Huntik Foundation and the Professor, the Betrayer disguised Demigorgan, the Legendary Titan of Betrayal, as Eathon's Holotome and had Rassimov plant it to be found by Lok Lambert. Through this "Holotome," the Betrayer was able to lead the Foundation to do his bidding. In preparation for his return, the Betrayer sent his army of Blood Spirals on missions. He had the Amulet of Void to be able to summon the Nullifiers yet again. He sent an army of Silent Soldiers and Casterwill Hunters to eliminate the Casterwill family, a plan which failed. He also sent Rassimov to recover the Necklace of Tutankhamun to be able to control the Nullifiers. The Betrayer's final mission for the Blood Spiral, opening the Spiral Mark, was delivered by the spirit of the Betrayer, himself. With the activation of the Spiral Mark at the hand of Lok Lambert, the Betrayer used the power of Demigorgan to defeat multiple Foundation Titans, including Pendragon. He also used his Shadowlock spell to fully immobilize Harrison Fears, Lucas Casterwill, and Sandra Lambert. The Betrayer attempted to use this spell against Dante Vale, nearly claiming him as well. The Betrayer was finally defeated when Cherit blasts at his heart, which was then stabbed through with the Willblade. Despite having been defeated, the Betrayer was still able to activate the Spiral Mark and signal for the return of the Nullifiers. Abilities The Betrayer is an exceedingly strong Seeker, having defeated Dante Vale in battle and nearly rendering him immobile with the Shadowlock spell. However, his one known weak spot is the mark of the Blood Spiral under his cloak. As the leader of the Blood Spiral Brotherhood, he may also have acess to most of their spells. The Betrayer's personal and primary Titan is Demigorgan, The Legendary Titan of Betrayal. Spells Utilized *Doublespell *Shadowlock *Shocklash *Stormflare Bonded Titans * Bazela's Hive (Taken from Harrison) * Demigorgan (Amulet destroyed by Lok) * Legion (Given to Rassimov, Amulet destroyed) * Void (Formerly) Gallery The Betrayer Concept Art.png|The Betrayer's Concept Art S2E34 Lok Willblade Betrayer.png|The Betrayer appears in Lok's dream created by Arc S2E52 The Betrayer.jpg|The Betrayer risen again S2E49 Spirit of the Betrayer.jpg|The Betrayer's evil spirit S2E35 The Betrayer.jpg|The Betrayer's corpse on his throne The Traitor Above The Bloodspiral Mark.png|The Betrayer above the Blood Spiral Mark it:Il Traditore Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Blood Spiral members Category:Deceased characters